


Inktober 1: Paisley

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] Sam and Gene on Paisley!





	Inktober 1: Paisley

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to archive my Inktober pieces over here as well! :D I won't upload every day I think, but instead throw stuff on here in bulk. Enjoy!
> 
> For Inktober 1, I combined my favourite characters and my favourite pattern. /o/


End file.
